Canine Grins and Hidden Smiles
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: Shino's smiles were hidden. Kiba's grins were carefree. 30shots for LJ30Smiles ShinoKiba Shot 11: Kiba has a funny love for mirrors.
1. Theme 27: Pride

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor its characters. 

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 30 Smiles Livejournal community. I claimed the ShinoKiba pairing! X3 I'm so proud of myself...So this is going ot be a 30-shot, if I can finish it all the way through.

**Warning/s:** Erm, it's shonen-ai/yaoi. Some bad language.

Enjoy the first shot! Haha.

**Theme 27:** Pride; High and Mighty

**Title:** Confession

**Summary:** Did they really need pride?

* * *

Pride.

As Aburame Shino observed his red-faced teammate fidgeting in front of him, he wondered if the guy had any left.

Inuzuka Kiba was, needless to say, embarrassed. Imagine yourself **shouting, **for the entire world to hear, something like, 'I freaking like you, dammit!'. Imagine yourself shouting said confession to a person of the **same **sex. Imagine yourself frozen in front of said person of the same sex, rooted to the ground by the stares of the people around you.

Imagine yourself as Kiba.

Shino remained as indifferent as possible; grateful for the article of clothing that was covering part of his face. He was slightly amused by the scene. And so he gave off one of his **rare** small smiles, which were always kept hidden.

Pride.

Kiba needed it; he knew he did. And he would **lose** it now. How could you be proud that you were **gay**, right? He felt pretty sure that the clan would shun him (would they really?) and so would the villagers.

And so would Shino.

Kiba ran a hand through his brown hair casually, grinning fakely. He laughed nervously, shaking his head.

"T-that was a j-joke, Shi-no," he whispered.

Shino didn't seem fazed. He closed the distance between him and Kiba, leaned into him, and, still smiling, whispered in his ear, "Screw pride."

Kiba blushed even more, before roughly pushing Shino towards him. The slightly shorter boy grinned as he closed the gap between their lips and kissed Shino in front of all the stunned ninjas.

Pride.

Pshh, who needs it?

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated:3 


	2. Theme 23: Weak Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor its characters.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 30 Smiles Livejournal community. I claimed the ShinoKiba pairing! X3 I'm so proud of myself...So this is going ot be a 30-shot, if I can finish it all the way through.

**..I posted a crappy one (in my opinion) just a while ago. I got rid of it, it was rubbish. -shakes head-..**

So Enjoy the Better second-shot!

**Warning/s:** Erm, it's shonen-ai/yaoi.

**Title: **Thoughts  
**Theme(s):** #23 Weak heart  
**Summary:** Kiba's weak heart makes him think useless thoughts.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba is usually strong. He protects those that are dear to him without any second thought. He takes risks, because life is too short for a shinobi not to. He grins to whatever situation, ready to take it, even if the situation were death. 

But when it comes to matters of the heart, Kiba is usually weak.

He is vulnerable to Shino's fleeting touches and his too short cuddles. He somehow can't move everytime he is treated to a view of Shino's normally covered eyes. Kiba's knees turn wobbly when Shino gets too close. And he can only smile nervously as he feels Shino's gaze on him.

And even though he knows that Shino is his, and he is Shino's, he often thinks if Shino is glancing at that girl near them behind his dark glasses. He often thinks what Shino is thinking about, when he stays silent. And Kiba often thinks if Shino really loved him.

But as Kiba felt a hand intertwine with his as they walked through the busy streets of Konoha, the thoughts he had been thinking shattered away. He glanced at the taller teen beside him, and he could've **sworn** that there was a smile hidden behind that long coat. And with the right angle, you could somehow see Shino's dark brown eyes, looking right at Kiba, and no one else.

_"I know what you're thinking, Kiba. I love you. Now, come on."_

Was he delusioning now? Or was that spoken whisper real?

Judging from the barely visible blush on Shino's face, it had to be real.

Those were useless thoughts he was thinking before, Kiba realized.

Why did he have such a weak heart anyway?

* * *

Yupp. Definitely better than the previous second-shot I posted. Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	3. Theme 17: Mischief

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor its characters.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 30 Smiles Livejournal community. I claimed the ShinoKiba pairing! X3 I'm so proud of myself...So this is going ot be a 30-shot, if I can finish it all the way through.

I thought I'd do something a little new. Tell me how you liked it!

Enjoy the third-shot!

**Warning/s:** Erm, it's shonen-ai/yaoi. Some suggetive themes. :3

**Title:** Mischievous Shifts  
**Theme(s):** #17 Mischief  
**Summary:** Fidgets, shifts. Grins and smiles.

* * *

Shino fidgeted uncomfortably. 

Kiba shifted.

Shino fidgeted more uncomfortably.

Kiba shifted again.

"Kiba, please stop shifting." Fidget.

"I can't find a good position." Shift. Grin.

Fidget.

Shift. Grin.

Fidget. Shift.

"I'm letting you sleep on my lap, so at least _try_ to act sleepy."

Shift.

"Kiba."

Shift.

"I can _feel_ you grinning."

Shift.

"..Ngh…"

Grin.

"I love causing mischief, Shino. Whaddya expe—ah!"

Shift. Smile.

"Perhaps you're _rubbing_ off on me?"

Fidget. Shift.

"…Nghh…"

Shift. Smile.

* * *

Oh, yes. I think that's the most suggestive theme I've ever written. (Seriously.) I tried a kinda new format. Would you prefer the drabble-ish kind like the previous two? Was this okay? Would you like a variety of writings? Leave a review, or a PM. Whichever. 


	4. Theme 3: No Promises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor its characters.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 30 Smiles Livejournal community. I claimed the ShinoKiba pairing! X3 I'm so proud of myself...So this is going ot be a 30-shot, if I can finish it all the way through.

Back to the drabble-ish kind of writing. I decided to do a variety now.

Enjoy the fourth-shot!

**Warning/s:** DRAMA! Tons of drama. (I think) Mushy-ish. Shonen-ai. Implied character death.

**Title:** Trust and Promises  
**Theme(s):** #3 No Promises  
**Summary:** Kiba begs Shino to stay. In an incredibly mushy way.

* * *

"Demo, Shino, I—I don't…I just…"

Shino moved close to his boyfriend and planted a light kiss on his forehead. Kiba looked up hopefully, looking deep into Shino's uncovered dark brown eyes for some sort of comfort.

"A shinobi's life is dangerous, Kiba. You know that," said Shino quietly, not wavering his gaze from Kiba's.

"But you can just cancel the mission! And take a B-ranked one!" pleaded Kiba once more. He grabbed Shino's hand and held on to it helplessly.

Shino smiled sadly at Kiba. "I know you don't want me to end up like Akamaru," he said softly, caressing Kiba's tattooed cheek with their intertwined hands. "But I won't. You can trust me. Tell me you trust me, Kiba."

Kiba buried his head in Shino's chest hopelessly. Of course, he could trust Shino. But the experience of losing someone he loved was too much to bear. He had lost Akamaru, and he did _not_ want to lose Shino as well.

Shino sighed as he ran his free left hand through Kiba's brown hair in an attempt to calm him down. "Kiba, do you trust me?"

"Promise me you'll come back first," begged Kiba, wrapping his arms around the taller ninja's waist tightly.

Shino hesitated. When the Hokage had briefed him on the mission, it had sounded dangerous and risky. Shino couldn't just make any promises and break them in the end.

"Shino?" came Kiba's helpless voice. "You can't promise, can you?" He looked up to kiss Shino gently.

"I'm sorry," whispered Shino as he leaned their foreheads together. They both managed a sad smile.

"You can go. I know you'll come back," said Kiba in a firmer voice. "I trust you." He broke away from their embrace as he wiped away unshed tears.

Shino nodded, missing the warmth of Kiba already.

The shorter shinobi turned back around to face him. "That was incredibly mushy. Let's not do that again."

Shino chuckled before pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. "Hm. No promises on that."

* * *

Sigh. I know I haven't updated in a while...I can't say I've been busy, because I wasn't busy. It's just that inspiration wouldn't get to me! So my updates won't be regular. Updates will kinda be...there when they're there?

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Theme 26: Fairytales

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor its characters.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 30 Smiles Livejournal community. I claimed the ShinoKiba pairing! X3 I'm so proud of myself...So this is going ot be a 30-shot, if I can finish it all the way through. A variety of writing styles.

Enjoy the fifth-shot!

**Warning/s:** Shonen-ai. Suggestive-ish themes. Er, a naggy and whiny-ish Kiba?

**Title:** More Interesting Activities  
**Theme(s):** #26 Fairy tales; Beautiful dreamer; Mermaid/Merman  
**Summary:** Kiba is distracting Shino.

* * *

"…ing. So then Cinderella runs out and cries her eyes out and stuff whining about the unfairness of it all blah blah. Then her fairy godmother just poofs in or something, dunno, really can't remember, anyways. The fairy godmother transforms the pumpkin into a carriage, really weird, oh wait! She gives this dress to Cinderella first and glass slippers. Can you believe it? Glass slippers? You can't even train in those, but anyways, she was this first-class maid or whatever, so she didn't really do missions and—hey, Shino are you listening?!" 

Shino spared a glance at his teammate/boyfriend across from him before returning back to writing the mission report. "Yeah, continue on."

Kiba frowned slightly from his spot on the couch. Here he was, trying to recount the famous 'Cinderella' fairytale to his boyfriend, who hadn't yet heard the full Disney version story of it, but he wasn't paying attention! It wasn't like the mission report couldn't wait tomorrow anyway.

"So what happened?" asked Shino, still not looking at Kiba.

"Not telling," pouted Kiba, still not satisfied with the lack of attention he was getting. "You're not even listening to me!"

Shino sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to finish this. You know how I don't like leaving things last minute."

"Can't you mulli—what's that word…multili…mulask…"

"Multi-task."

"Yeah!"

The corner of Shino's lips lifted a little. "I would if I could, but after the fifth time I wrote Cinder on the report, I gave up."

"Aw, come on Shino!" Kiba pulled on his puppy-dog act on full force.

Shino couldn't help but smile at the scene. "I promise after I'm done this, I'll listen to you."

"So I come _after_ a stupid report?" Kiba nagged once more.

Shino sighed helplessly. There was no stopping Kiba. "No, Cinderella comes after a stupid report."

After a few moments of blissful silence, to which Shino used to write down the final conclusions of the mission, Kiba's features broke out into a predatory grin. He stood up and sat himself down on Shino's lap.

"So, does the stupid report come after…_much more interesting_…activities?"

Shino rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. Not that he was complaining really. He pressed down his lips to the others as way of answering.

"You always come first, Kiba," said Shino huskily, fully aware of the double meaning of his statement.

Kiba grinned again, satisfied with the attention. "I know."

Well let's just say, the activities that happened next _were_ more interesting than fairytales.

* * *

Well, another suggestive-ish theme. Also, I have no idea why I usually update my stories like 8.30-ish. I guess I sort of work better that way? 

Reviews are greatly appreciated:)


	6. Theme 16: Endless

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor its characters.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 30 Smiles Livejournal community. I claimed the ShinoKiba pairing! X3 I'm so proud of myself...So this is going ot be a 30-shot, if I can finish it all the way through. Various styles.

This one's more into Shino's thoughts. And I was watching _Leroy _and Stitch while proofreading this, so there may be some mistakes I overlooked. Sixth shot, right? Enjoy!

**Warning/s:** Fluff at the end. A Seme!Kiba hint if you squint real hard. XD

**Title:** Thinking Nights  
**Theme(s):** #16 Endless  
**Summary: **There could've been endless possibilities.

* * *

On nights like these, when the stars were bright, and the moon was shining, Shino liked to lie down on the grass and think. 

He usually thought about his bug collection, or the upcoming mission, or if he needed to buy more aspirin from the drugstore. But his thoughts always managed to drift into one particular subject.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Shino was grateful for the company of the other fifteen-year old. Kiba had shown him the other parts of life that he had not yet experienced, or dared to venture into. Shino admired his teammate for his confidence, and carefree attitude, and how he managed to stand up once again after a heavy blow. Kiba had stood up for him when they were young, protected him and Hinata from a surprise attack, and had saved his life countless times.

It wasn't surprising when Shino felt other things than platonic love for Kiba.

But it _was _surprising that Kiba had felt the same way as him. Shino had never expected Kiba to be gay, nor to shout out his love confession at Shino in a crowded party.

And they developed from there; holding hands, tentative kisses and lots of cuddles.

What if things didn't turn out the way they did? Shino thought with a frown.

He would still be isolated from the others. Still there, but not really. He would never have learned to love like he did, or feel secure like he did with Kiba.

Or maybe he would find someone else, someone from the opposite gender, maybe Hinata. And maybe they would love each other, but it wouldn't really be as passionate as Kiba and Shino were—or would have been.

Maybe Kiba would find someone else, and Shino would kill himself for not chasing after him.

There were endless possibilities, he thought.

"There you are, Shino," a voice behind him said.

Shino smiled. "Yeah, I'm here." He pulled Kiba down with him to rest his head on the others' chest.

"Heh, feeling cuddly?" asked Kiba as he ran his hand through Shino's dark brown locks.

"Yeah," Shino replied with a straight face. Kiba shook is head, wondering how Shino always talked stoically.

"What were you thinking of?"

Shino told his boyfriend the truth. He knew that if he didn't, Kiba would know (he could smell lies) and he would bug Shino until he complied.

"Endless possibilities, huh?" commented Kiba, grinning. "Why the heck are you worrying about those things? You're here, I'm here, and we're both happy."

Shino nuzzled his head more onto Kiba's neck. He really was feeling cuddly tonight.

"Yeah, we're both happy."


	7. Theme 10: All for us

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 30 Smiles Livejournal community. I claimed the ShinoKiba pairing! X3 I'm so proud of myself...So this is going ot be a 30-shot, if I can finish it all the way through. Various styles.

I'm SOO sorry for not updating. -hungs head in shame- It's been about 2 weeks. DX Well, here's the update. In a different sort of writing style.

Oh, and I've changed my penname from _TheNewKid25_ to **Dazed Dreamer**. Hoping it doesn't cause any confusion. X)

Enjoy the seventh shot!

**Warning/s:** Maybe cliche-ish. Tears. Sorta denial.

**Title: **Need You  
**Theme/s: **#10 All for us  
**Summary: **"I'm doing it for us."

* * *

"What're you doing here, Shino?!" 

Heart thumping, fists clenching.

"I'm here for you, Kiba."

Intense glare.

"I don't need you."

Eye contact. Look away.

"But _I _do."

"You're selfish."

"You are, too."

"I don't need you."

"You already told me that."

"I don't think you understood."

Heart thumping more. Eyes start to tear up.

"You're crying."

Tears fall.

"There's something in my eye."

Cold feeling on cheek. Tears wiped away.

"I'm doing this for us."

"There wasn't an _us, _Shino!"

Weak lies.

"Yes, there was an us. There still _is _an us."

Lips warm against the other. Heart thumping madly.

"Shino…"

"This is all for us, Kiba. I love you."

Hands holding tightly to the other's shirt.

"I don't need…" Weak grin. "I love you, too."

* * *

...Yeah, it's vague. XP Thanks for the reviews, guys! They make me happy. :) 


	8. Theme 28: Crazy

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto nor any of its characters.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 30 Smiles Livejournal community. I claimed the ShinoKiba pairing! X3 I'm so proud of myself...So this is going ot be a 30-shot, if I can finish it all the way through. Various styles.

**Penname Rant: **So I changed my penname. TheNewKid25 to Dazed Dreamer. I hope everyone took note of that. X) I changed it coz I felt like I needed a new one. And well, the meaning or like, the secret behind the penname 'TheNewKid 25' was that I was kinda nervous about being the new kid in a new school in a new country in a new environment with new people and a weird new weather and...well, basically, almost everything was new to me! But now, after a year of being here in Canada, I've sorta adjusted. And I'm not the new kid anymore! Yay! XD So I changed it to Dazed Dreamer coz...um, I liked the alliteration, and I daydream lots. Yeah. X3

Anyways, enjoy the eighth shot! X)

**Warning/s: **Barely any ShinoKiba moments. -bows head in shame- But some NaruKiba _friendship _moments. Purely friendship, I assure you. (NaruKiba just isn't my taste)

**Title:** Whadd'ya see in him?  
**Theme/s:** #28 Crazy  
**Summary:** Naruto just doesn't get what Kiba sees in Shino.

* * *

"Soo…whadd'ya see in him again?" 

Kiba rolled his eyes at the blond sitting beside him. "Naruto, I'm sure of it, okay? I love him. Stop asking."

Naruto held up his hands. "I know, I know. I'm just making sure, that's all."

"Well, can you 'make sure' just one time, and not five?"

Naruto grinned. "Seriously though, what do you see in the guy? I mean, he's Shino, weird bug dude, who wears a jacket, hood, _and _sunglasses even in summer for God's sake! He must be crazy!"

Kiba glared at Naruto.

"OK, so maybe you've known him for years now, and you see underneath all that, but still!"

Kiba sighed. "You don't get true love, Naruto."

Naruto looked at him pointedly before raising up his right hand. "Oh yeah, sure, I don't get true love. That's why I'm wearing an engagement ring right here."

"…That wasn't a very good point, yeah."

The two sat down in silence for a while; Kiba gazing over at Shino who was sparring with Hinata, and Naruto staring at Kiba, trying to figure out what was going in his friend's head.

"…so whadd'ya see in him again?"

This time, Kiba smiled dreamily as he continued to watch Shino. "Everything."

* * *

Hmm, not really one of my bests, near the end part. Ah well. Sorry I haven't updated too much. It's not that I was busy. I just kinda...fell out of the Naruto fanfiction world for a while and focused on my Prince of Tennis fics. DX Sorry, sorry. I'll try to even out on my time on these two fandoms though. X) 

Reviews are loved! X3


	9. Theme 2: Ultra Relax

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor its characters.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 30 Smiles Livejournal community. I claimed the ShinoKiba pairing! X3 I'm so proud of myself...So this is going ot be a 30-shot, if I can finish it all the way through.

OK, so the evening time out between my two fandoms isn't really working. x) I'm writing more HaruMaru (PoT) fics than here, but I can't help it...I've just sorta lost interest in ShinoKiba. DX Nuoo, anyone have any good fics to recommend me so I can get back into the ShinoKiba vibe??

Anyways, enjoy the ninth shot!

**Warning/s:** Erm, it's shonen-ai/yaoi. x)

**Title: **Thoughts  
**Theme(s):** #23 Weak heart  
**Summary:** Kiba's weak heart makes him think useless thoughts.

* * *

Shino always knew that once he was involved with Kiba, he could never relax. This was a bit too much though. 

"Take your hood and collar off, dammit!" Kiba demanded, trying to tug off the particular piece of clothing.

"Can you tell me _why?_" Shino yanked the other's hands off his head. He was beginning to regret his decision of turning off his bugs' defense when in contact with Kiba.

"Oh, the others want to see why I love you," Kiba grinned, gesturing to his back, where their colleagues were gathered, snickering.

"...you love my face?"

"No, your _smile_!"

"...No."

"Why not?" Kiba pouted.

"Because." Shino pushed the other off him, uncaring. Honestly, he had a reputation to uphold!

"Fine, then. You're not getting any for a month."

"Oooh," the audience commented.

Shino continued walking.

"Three months!" Kiba called after him.

Shino was still walking.

"A year, and I'm not kidding, Shino!"

Shino walked on, snorting lightly.

_As if __Kiba__ could resist him that long._


	10. Theme 35: Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 30 Smiles Livejournal community. I claimed the ShinoKiba pairing! X3 I'm so proud of myself...So this is going ot be a 30-shot, if I can finish it all the way through. Various styles.

**I'M ALIVE!** Yeah. I'm starting to fall out of love for the Naruto fandom. D: All the story alerts I'm getting from the fandom are piled up in a little folder in my mail. It's not so little now. x( I'll get to R and R-ing them soon, I hope! And I'm not giving up on this!! -determined face- So here's an update after about a month? D: I did it in my original style. :)

Next update soon, I think. After I get my fill of Eyeshield 21. Hiruma-sama is **invading** my brain right now. xDD

Enjoy the (long awaited?) tenth shot!

**Warning/s: **shonen-ai, fluffiness, weird? Change of tenses.

**Title: **Now  
**Theme/s: **#35.Together  
**Summary: **That was then. This is now. They're together.

* * *

Shino used to climb up a large oak tree in the middle of the night to bask in the still silence. Crickets chirped nearby, and a slow wind gently blew on the leaves, rustling them. It was there that Shino felt peaceful; his guard still up for any surprise attacks and the like, but mostly, he was peaceful, listening to the sounds of the night animals and relishing his moment of solitary. 

That was then. This is now.

Shino climbs up the large oak tree in the middle of the night, as per his weekly ritual. Crickets chirp nearby, but their sounds are not heard by Shino, who is more preoccupied by the soft breathing tickling the side of his neck. He shifts, careful not to wake his companion.

'Shino,' mumbles the sleeping boy, cuddling in closer. Shino cannot stop the small smile that makes it way to his face as he drifts off to sleep himself.

* * *

Kiba used to get up early in the morning and run. Just run with no exact route or destination. Akamaru wasn't there to lead him, or him to lead Akamaru. It was just him, the wind, the chilly dawn, and the promise of a beautiful sunrise. After all the spent energy, all Kiba did was plop down on one of the Hokage statues and wait for the morning to come. It was only that period of time when Kiba was truly silent. 

That was then. This is now.

Kiba gets up early in the morning and runs. He runs wherever the wind pushes him to. There's always that slight breeze that tells him where he is supposed to go. It's chilly, but he knows that the aftermath is worth it. Because after he exerts himself running, he makes his way to the top of the Hokage Mountain, where someone is waiting for him patiently. Kiba doesn't say anything as he sits next to the boy and leans on his shoulder.

They watch the sun as it rises slowly, enveloping the village with light. And Kiba looks up to see his lips inches from the other. 'Kiba,' is all his companion says before their lips connect in a simple kiss.

* * *

They slept together at night on Shino's tree. They waited for the morning on Kiba's spot. They spent most of the day together. They spent most of the month together. 

And they're spending their lives with each other forever.

That thought brings a smile to both.


	11. Theme 19: Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters.

**Author's Notes: **Written for the 30 Smiles Livejournal community. I claimed the ShinoKiba pairing! X3 I'm so proud of myself...So this is going ot be a 30-shot, if I can finish it all the way through. Various styles.

HI, YOU GUYS! -nervous laugh- I'm back? Am I welcome? Was everyone waiting for this? Have you given up on me? -hides- Hopefully this is a good one. I might be a little rusty. Enjoy!!

**Warning/s: **shonen-ai, fluffiness, maybe a little OOCShino?

**Title:** Mirror Musings  
**Theme/s: **#19. Mirror  
**Summary: **Kiba had a funny love for mirrors.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba had a funny love for mirrors. And only Aburame Shino ever knew that little trivial fact. 

Shino had found out when they were fourteen. He had walked into his own room, and was really quite amused to see an unexpected visitor making staring at his full-length mirror, hand rubbing his bare belly curiously. Kiba glanced back at Shino through the mirror, grinning.

"Hey, Shino! Look! I can see my abs."

"Or lack of," quipped Shino quickly, pleased to realize that he still had the ability to speak, thank you very much.

"Excuse me, Mister 'I hide under fat coats to hide my chubbiness," replied Kiba sarcastically, already back to tracing the outline of his supposed abs. "You clearly need to take off your sunglasses."

"And you clearly need to put your shirt back on," said Shino, tossing his grumbling team mate the abandoned fish net shirt on the floor. "Just for the record, I am nowhere close to fat."

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba put on the shirt, but he made no move to get away from the mirror. Instead, he was now quite fixated on his backside, turning his head this way and that to get a better view. "Do you think I look fat in this? Akamaru?"

Akamaru cocked his head to the side from his spot on Shino's bed, barking. Kiba nodded in agreement, muttering to himself. Shino felt like inputting his own compliment but refrained.

"Was there any other reason you were in my room, Kiba?" asked Shino, sighing. Kiba didn't answer, but he did make a move to seemingly take off his pants. "…Kiba? What are you doing?" Shino felt his throat constrict.

"What?" said Kiba, pulling his pants lower as he looked at Shino. The pants stayed halfway down. "Pulling your pants down is the new fad nowadays."

"That's because the idiots want to show off their boxers," explained Shino, not sure why he knew that. "And… well, seeing as you don't have any…"

"They're too restricting, yanno?" complained Kiba, keeping his pants on his waist, tantalizingly. "That's why I hate wearing them."

Shino hoped he was the only one who knew that particular piece of information, too.

"And that's why you should pull your pants back up," offered Shino, with a bark of agreement from the amused Akamaru. Kiba paid no heed; he was too absorbed in studying his eyes this time.

"Are my eyes more of a dark brown or black with hints of brown?" mused Kiba, trying not to blink as he observed his eyes. "Shino? Do you think my pores are too big? My markings, do they look like fangs or triangles? Is there a difference? Are they cooler than Naruto's markings?" And with a crinkle of his nose, "Do I look hot? I want someone to fall in love with me. Yanno?"

"Someone already does," murmured Shino, approaching Kiba and stopping from behind. Kiba looked at his reflection.

"Really?" Kiba asked softly, eyes darting left and right. Shino sensed the nervousness. "Uh, haha, is it Hinata?"

Shino frowned, even though Kiba couldn't see it. "I'm pretty sure she's still smitten with Naruto."

"Oh, er, that chick from Hyuuga's team, then? Maybe Hinata's sister? That's pretty creepy--"

"Don't you swing the other way?" said Shino quietly, enveloping Kiba in one of his rare warm hugs, resting his head on the brunet's shoulder. "Hm?"

Kiba stiffened a little as Shino turned him around, a hand on his jaw, tilting it upwards carefully. "T-tempting."

"It should be," said Shino, before unbuttoning the top buttons of his coat swiftly and pushing Kiba towards him. Their lips met, and Shino couldn't have been any more nervous and excited at the same time.

Shino made to pull away, but Kiba stopped him, rough hands on either side of Shino's pale face. "Wait, stay there."

"What's the matter?" asked Shino, confused. Kiba was staring straight into his eyes, even if there were sunglasses.

"You are at the most perfect angle for me to see my back in the mirror. My _god_, I do look fat in these pants."

* * *

:)? 


End file.
